This invention relates to adjustment mechanisms for machines adapted to remove material, such as lathes. More particularly, this invention relates to the use of gauges designed to facilitate the positioning of a cutting tool for accurate machining of a workpiece to a preset size.
A number of prior art mechanisms have been utilized for the purpose of presetting or controlling limits of positions of cutting tools adapted to size workpieces. Many of these devices have had relatively cumbersome designs and have been relatively expensive. The more modern of such devices involves the use of numerical controls for presetting and positioning cutting tools on lathes. However, in applications involving non-numerical systems, a simpler device would be more convenient for rapid setups or changes.